


Disney-natural

by SlayerFromAnotherDimension



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dean as a Disney Princess, Disney, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, ignorance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerFromAnotherDimension/pseuds/SlayerFromAnotherDimension
Summary: Team Free Will are transported through a series of Fairytales (DISNEY ONES) so that Dean and Castiel finally talk about their feelings.





	Disney-natural

It was a simple witch hunt. It was  _supposed_ to be a simple witch hunt. You burn the hex bag and then you go. But no. Life never worked that way for the Winchesters. Or, Team Free Will. They never managed to live simply. They hadn't even managed to see the hex bag before they were transported to another dimension. That's what it looked like. Or perhaps the past. It was unclear, so far.

The setting around them was filled with trees. All they could see were trees. There were scattered large rocks and a sound of streaming water but apart from those it was just trees. It wasn't until Sam stopped looking at the trees that he realised that Dean was missing. Castiel appeared to realise it at the same time and they both looked amongst each other worriedly. Was he taken by a witch?

"He was fighting another person in the room opposite us." Castiel explained, "maybe it didn't drag him along as well?"

"Maybe." Sam mused, "though I'm sure I heard him when we...fell?" They both looked at each other again before looking to the ground. "He must be here somewhere. We should find out _where_ this is anyway."

Castiel peered up at the sky, tilting his head in the usual way Sam had seen him do before. "We are not on Earth. Not _our_ Earth." Sam sighed. Of course not. If a witch sent them here then they must have sent Dean here also. This was clearly a practical joke. Or an extravagant torture device. Castiel seemed to agree with him wordlessly and they sped up with their search. Surrounding them were just hundred of trees but they found themselves on top of a hill, staring down onto a small village. Once you looked further, there was a tall, proud castle sitting on the edge of the village. It seemed serene.

"We should probably head that direction." Castiel said, "but we should be careful. We do not know what lies here."

"Yeah, I agree. And keep a look out for anything that looks or sounds like Dean." Castiel nodded. They both began their trek. 

 

Dean woke up, his head spinning from where he had hit it. He blinked drearily, scanning the area around him. There were two short men staring at him, their bodies leaned closely towards him. 

"My, you are a pretty one!" One said, cheerfully. His voice was high and it made Dean wince, his head already hurting. The other one behind him was standing, staring, with his arms crossed. 

"Where am I?" Dean managed, scratching his head and holding himself up with his free arm. "Who are you?"

"I'm Happy!" The one who had already spoken replied, his voice still as cheery as it was before. Dean decided he hated this guy. Wait, happy? "This one here is Grumpy." The man pointed to the one behind him. 

"You-You are goblins."

"How rude." The one behind him snarled, "I am not a goblin. You however-"

"Ah, pay him no mind! He's just upset because we haven't eaten dinner yet." Happy smiled, he started to grab at Dean's arms helping him stand up. Dean lifted himself up considering the height difference. His head was still spinning but it had calmed down due to his shock. 

"You are dwarves." Dean stated. They both nodded. "And your names are Happy and Grumpy."

"Yes. We have told you this already." Grumpy frowned. "Maybe he hit his head too hard."

"I'm  _fine._ " Dean grit out. "They put me into a fricking fairytale." 

"Who?" Happy asked at the same time Grumpy asked, "Fairytale?"

"Witches." Dean answered. Both dwarves jumped back, Happy hiding against a rock and Grumpy lifting up an axe. 

"What did you just say?"

"Witches?"

"Stop!" Happy yelled, covering his ears. "Don't let them hear you." Dean swallowed, bracing himself for an attack. Nothing came. "We've got to go." Happy started to scamper off and Grumpy followed him. 

"Wait! I don't know where I'm meant to be going!" Dean shouted after them, they didn't reply. Fine. Dean ran off after them, following them round a green bend before they pulled apart some vines. Dean was introduced to a small hut. Visible to him now. 

It was simply lit with a few lanterns outside of it. Dean followed the dwarves until the steps before Grumpy turned back and lifted an axe towards him again. "Stay away." Happy slapped Grumpy's axe away and gripped Dean's hand, leading him inside. 

The door opened and Dean was hit with the smell of old men and shoes. He wrinkled his nose distastefully before he ran to a window and opened it, letting some fresh air in. He turned around and saw three new faces, along with Happy and Grumpy, staring at him in awe. 

"Wow." One of them said, his mouth hung open. 

Well that was clearly Dopey, Dean thought to himself. The blond stared at all of them, choosing which was which. The one sleeping, would have been sleepy. The blushing one was bashful. The one who kept sneezing was clearly Sneezy. He was in Snow White. "Is there anyone else who lives here?"  _Maybe a real hot chic?_

"Yes, Doc." Happy responded, "I'll go fetch him! You introduce yourselves." The dwarves stayed where they were but they all looked at him curiously. One of them finally spoke up, the one that was Sneezy. 

"H-hello." The little guy sneezed. "I am Sneezy."

"I am Dopey." Dean had guessed correctly for him. 

The rest did not introduce themselves and so Grump stood forwards. "The one sleeping is Sleepy and that one in front is Bashful."

"Thanks." Dean sat down so he was their level. "Is there anything to eat?"

"We are just setting up dinner." Sneezy managed to say, he sneezed straight after. "Did you-" Sneeze. "Guys manage to get the-" Sneeze. "Ingredients?" 

"No. We ran into this one here." Grumpy grumbled, Dean rolled his eyes. 

"What do you guys have?"

"I'll show you." Dopey lead him to the kitchen where there was an open cupboard filled with ingredients. 

"You guys could make a whole feast with this stuff." Dean clapped his hands. "What do you mean you needed ingredients?"

"We aren't very good cooks." Bashful admitted, rubbing his feet together. Dean smiled at this. It was kind of cute. 

"Okay, fine." Dean hummed. "I'll make some pie. Chicken pie?" They all nodded gleefully and so Dean set to work. He kept an eye out but knew that there wasn't any harm with making food in a fairytale. A bit weird. However, still harmless. 

"Human?" Dean turned around abruptly at the name; they all seemed shocked at his reaction. "Ah, sorry. What is your name?" There was an older dwarf, he smiled at Dean. 

"Dean."

"I am Doc. I see you are making Pie?"

"Yes."

"Well thank you."

"I was wondering. I arrived here with my brother and friend. I need help looking for them."

"And why should we help you?" Grumpy questioned, Happy turned around disapprovingly. "You came here, blabbering on about..." His voice hushed. "Witches. And you expect us to help you."

"Look-" Dean started.

"We wil gladly help you." Doc smiled. "It will be our pleasure." Dean squinted his eyes. Okay, so he couldn't fully trust them. They were either too trusting or really bad liars. Either one was a bad one for Dean. 

"Thank you." Dean turned around. "Oh and one other thing. There isn't like a singing lady who stays here or anything?" The dwarves looked at him confusedly. "Like she cooks and cleans and sings songs about that? Snow White?"

"Who?" They asked in unison. 

"Oh." Dean paused. "Am I fucking-" They all gasped, covering their ears. "Sorry. Am I _fricking_ Snow White?" 

 

Sam and Castiel reached the castle quickly. Quicker than expected. The guards at the doors opened them for the two. "Hmm, trusting people." Sam hummed, Castiel nodded unsurely. 

"Prince Castiel!" An older woman rushed towards them, she placed her hands weirdly on Castiel's shoulder before giving them an odd squeeze. "We've been expecting you! The King is in the main room." The lady looked at Sam before leaving. 

"Who was that?" Castiel asked, "who is the King? God is here?"

"Shh." Sam hissed, "we don't know if they know about God. We don't even know where we are."

"She knew my name."

"The witches knew your name. This could all be a trick. Tread carefully." Castiel nodded. They both made their way to the room that they were lead to. The doors opened and they saw an older man sitting on the throne. 

"Lord Samuel. Please excuse the Prince and I." The older man smiled. Sam looked at Castiel but the angel nodded and Sam left. He stood outside the door. There was moment where there was silence after the doors closed but then he heard some music. Sam followed the trail, it led him up some stairs and he heard a woman laugh. The place seemed so familiar to Sam but he could not pinpoint why.

"Oh, mirror, mirror on the wall." The woman clapped her hands. Sam could not see, only hear. "The boy is dead, who's the most fairest of them all?" Sam's mouth fell open. Mirror Mirror? Fairest of them all? Before he could properly react, something answered the woman. Clearly the mirror. 

"The boy still lives. Kill Dean Winchester and you will be the fairest of them all." The woman let out an annoyed scream, throwing something against the wall. Sam took that as his cue to leave, he left to the bottom of the stairs just in time as Castiel left the room he was in. 

"I just had the most odd-"

"We have to leave." Sam pressed urgently. "Servant, bring us to the stables." They ran along with the servants. Each step they took Sam recognised due to Dean's obsession with the Fairytale book their mother left them. It was all the same. How could the witches have known this? The stables weren't too far and they managed to climb atop of them. "Wait." Sam paused. "We cannot ride horses."

Castiel kicked at his horse and it started to move, surprisingly in the direction he wanted. "Apparently not!" Castiel called back and Sam laughed, following him. They both rushed. "Where are we going?"

"Dean is here. He's in trouble."

"What?"

"You ever heard of the story Snow White and the Seven Dwarves?" Castiel scrunched up his nose before nodding. "Well that woman who hugged you was the evil-stepmother who wants to kill Dean."

"Why Dean?"

"Because he is Snow White."

"What?"

"I don't know, okay!" Sam shouted, "we just have to find him."

 

Dean stretched. He had rested on the sofa after dinner and all the dwarves were near him, either reading or sleeping. It was a calm situation. Then there was a knock. Dean waltzed over to the door, opening it to see an old lady. 

"Care for some-" Dean slammed the door shut. No thanks. He knew how this fairytale went. The lady kept banging however and Grump was not so patient. He grabbed his axe and walked up to the door. 

"What do you want?"

"I want to give the man some apples."

"He has no money."

"I'll give them free of charge." Grumpy turned around and looked at Dean. 

"I don't like apples." Dean reasoned. The lady seemed to get more angry with this.

"I'll have some free apples." Grumpy shrugged, the lady slapped his hand away from the basket though. "What is your-"

"Only the man can have them?"

"Do none of you find this suspicious?" Dean asked the dwarves. All shook their head. "Of course not. Well, I'm sorry if I've ruined your day but I'm not eating no apples." The lady pushed Grumpy out the way and pulled at Dean's hair. On instinct his mouth opened to yell and she shoved the apple into his mouth, claiming his mouth down to bite. 

The dwarves managed to push her off but it was too late.

Dean fell to the ground.

 

Sam and Castiel rode until they reached a lit clearing. Castiel's horse rose to it's hind-legs, throwing him off of it. "Who goes there?" A deep voice shouted. Castiel raised his head and saw a small man running towards him. "Are you with the evil lady?" 

"No, no he's not!" Sam shouted, he jumped off the horse. "We are here to help Snow White!"

"Who?"

"Dean Winchester." Castiel rasped, his body still in pain from the fall. The dwarf held his axe up before glancing over to Sam. "Both of us are here to help him."

"Well you are too late!"

"What?" Sam asked.

"He's dead. A witch gave him an apple." 

Sam sat back, his eyes welling up. The clothes he was wearing felt heavier now and it made him lie down in defeat. Castiel stood up shakily. "He cannot be dead. This is a children's book."

"Actually it's not." Sam hiccupped. "It's a witch curse. Also, there’s always the dark truths behind these fairytales."

"Sam. We did not know how to ride horses but we managed to come all the way here on some. Dean is Snow White. I am a Prince." Sam sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes to dry his tears away. ]

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"You have to kiss him."

"What?"

"The prince kisses her and she wakes up!" Sam stood up now, grabbing onto Castiel's shoulders. "True love's kiss."

"You are his soul mate."

"I am his brother."

"You choose each other over everything."

"You rebelled against heaven for him."

"It is not good to kiss unconscious people." Sam paused. "Your brother would hate me for it."

"Cas-It will save his life. Please. For the sake of Dean. Kiss him."

"Kiss him? The guy is dead!" Grumpy growled, "look I don't know who you think you are-"

"Are you his True Love?" Happy asked, he appeared beside Grumpy - tilting his head and looking at Castiel. "If you are, it could save him." Castiel shot a worried glance over to Sam who nodded. 

"Yes?" Happy seemed delighted with this answer, he grabbed Castiel by the hand and dragged him towards the other small men. Dean was laid across a small table, they were covering him with some white cloth. He looked pale, dead. "Sam. What if we were actually too late?"

"We aren't. Kiss him." Castiel sighed; he leant down and placed a kiss on Dean's forehead. When it didn't work, he placed another one on his cheek. "Cas-" Castiel placed a gentle kiss on Dean's lips before pulling apart quickly. He straightened himself up properly. 

"I told you it would not-"

"Cas?" Dean blinked, "did you just-"

 

It seemed as if they fell again. 

There was a bright light. And then they fell. Castiel decided he hated the feeling. They were transported into another place, still not of Earth and it was another castle. "Another fairytale?" 

"I think so." This time, their clothes had also changed. Castiel was dressed in fine clothing, white with some gold on his shoulders and slung around his chest. Sam knew exactly where they were. "I know this one. We should find Dean quicker this time. He'll be living in a village."

"Sam. We have to find out a way to stop these." Castiel sighed, "I am not going to kiss Dean when he is dead again."

"I know but-"

"Sam."

"It just-It reminds me of when the Trickster- Gabriel - did this to me and Dean before. We had to complete our parts until we finally found something had changed. That would be him."

"I see. There is only one problem with that. Gabriel is dead."

"I understand that." Sam gritted, "either way we should get to Dean now."

"Fine." Castiel growled. "What fairytale is this?"

"Cinderella, heard of it?"

"Yes."

"How do you know about these fairytales? Metatron was a fan?"

"He enjoyed the original stories of this. Dean showed me the children versions." Sam narrowed his eyes. "He told me not to tell you." Sam let out a small laugh at this. 

"We should-"

"Castiel!" An old man called, he raised his hands at Castiel making the angel stop moving. "We have to discuss the ball tonight!" 

"The ball?" Castiel side-eyed Sam. "Where she loses her shoe?"

"Yeah." 

"Footman." The older man walked toward them, looking at Sam now. "Go and sort out the preparations."

"Ah, okay. I'm never the Prince, am I?" 

"Excuse me?" The King questioned. 

"Just ignore him!" Castiel jumped in. "He is sick." The King nodded at this and it gave Sam moment to escape. 

"Well, there will be three days of the ball." Castiel sighed. He hoped that Cinderella would lose her shoe on the first day so that he could marry her quicker and end this fairytale. "You need to find a Wife or a Husband." It seemed the man was finished. He continued staring at Castiel wordlessly. 

"Yes, I do. May I be excused?" The King nodded and Castiel wandered in the direction that Sam went into. 

The two were kept under a close eye and so were not able to leave the castle. However, they looked for clues that may help them into escaping the fairytale. There was no sing for any escape or any way to go back to their own Earth. Everything in the castle was as it was meant to be. As day turned into night, some guests started to flood in. 

"If you want it to end tonight. I will go put some sticky stuff on the steps when the guests have arrived. That way, their shoe will get stuck." Castiel nodded which made Sam need to leave in order to prepare for their plan. "Look out for a blue dress."

A woman, with her breasts pushed up, waltzed over to Castiel smiling at him. "Hello. I'd like for you to meet my daughters. Anastasia and Drizella."

"Sorry, I am not interested." Castiel smiled nervously. The woman seemed put off but she did not stop smiling, instead, shoved her daughters in front of him. Castiel sighed, looking away from them and looking for a blue dress. The doors swung open and the guests stopped dancing to look at the new guest. 

At the top was Dean. He was not wearing the blue dress that Castiel was expecting but it wasn't like the suit he was wearing. It was a long dress top of sorts but it was a sparkling blue and Dean wore tight but trousers underneath. It was beautiful. Castiel pushed past the girls and walked towards the stairs Dean was descending down onto. "Dean." Green eyes blinked confusedly at him and the man frowned, taking the offered hand.

"You know my name?" Castiel paused. Did Dean not remember who he was. "I suppose you know of all the guests coming here." Dean shrugged it off and Castiel didn't answer. This would be a lot harder if Dean didn't remember. 

"Yes, I do." Castiel smiled. Why was Dean always the Princess and Castiel the Prince? Perhaps Gabriel was alive after all. His brother was always playing tricks such as these and did tease Castiel with conversations about Dean. "I do not know how to dance." Castiel admitted. 

"You are a prince." Dean laughed, "of course you do." They both stepped back and entered the dance floor where Castiel pulled Dean into a spin towards him. A move he did not know. It must have been like the horses, Castiel was able to do these things. "See." Dean smiled, Castiel knew this was a strange version of Dean but he found himself smiling back. They both danced for a while before a man grabbed at Dean's back mistakingly making him jump and curse. Dean flushed red and the crude language but Castiel shrugged it off.

"We should take a moment to talk." Castiel stated and Dean nodded, following him to the edge of the room. He handed Dean a glass of wine, which the younger man chugged quickly, not surprising Castiel. "Are you abused at home?" Dean spat out some of his drink but wiped it away carefully with a cloth.

"You can't ask questions like-"

"Do you have step-sisters? Ugly ones?" Dean let out a laugh at this before looking nervously at the Prince. "Did a-"

"Is this how you usually talk to potential finances?" The question made Castiel bristle. In the fairytale he knew, Cinderella did not know about the Prince being the Prince. And why was Dean's memory taken? Castiel edged forwards but the clock chimed for midnight and Dean's eyes widened. "I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Wait-" Castiel tried to grab at him but Dean ran too quickly out of his grasp. Castiel followed him past the corner and up the stairs to exit the ballroom. The guards opened the doors for them and Dean seemed to notice a substance on the steps and so slid down the bannister, Castiel doing the same. 

"Give me your shoe!"

"What?" Dean asked, "Why would you want my shoe?" The second chime went and Dean seemed to panic more, he ran quicker towards his carriage and managed to get in before Castiel grabbed his leg. "Prince Castiel! Please, I have to go!"

Castiel grabbed at his shoe, pulling it off and chucking it on the ground, Dean watching his before the carriage started and he was taken away. Castiel realised how he must have looked like a madman, chasing a guest for their shoe but he didn't care. He would not wait more than one day to get out of here. 

The next day, Castiel and Sam rode out into the villages. Instead of trying the shoe with each villager, they went to a house that looked similar enough to Cinderella's. Inside, they saw the woman who had spoken to Castiel the day before. 

"Prince Castiel!" The woman beamed, "have you come to see on of my-"

"Does Dean live here?" The woman clamped her mouth shut. 

"There is no Dean here."

"Do not lie to me." Castiel growled, he jumped off of the paddle. "Show me to his room and you will be rewarded." The woman sighed before nodding and letting Castiel come into the house. It was small but clean. The two men were lead upstairs where she unlocked a door. Dean was cowered over in the corner. 

"Prince Castiel?" 

"Dean." Castiel rushed towards him. "Put this shoe on?"

"My shoe?" Dean looked at it and laughed, remembering how Castiel had gotten it. "Okay." He grasped the shoe and placed it onto his foot carefully, looking at Castiel as he did so. 

"Perfect fit." Castiel smiled. Castiel and Sam looked at each other. They were not transported into another fairytale. Dean stood up shakily and walked over to Castiel who welcomed his embrace but was thrown off by not being transported. Did they have to wait the three days? 

"Kiss him." Sam whispered into his ear. "That is probably how it works." 

"He does not remember I am not-" 

"Thank you for this." Dean said, leaning forwards and placing a kiss on Castiel's lips. 

And then they fell. 

 

The next two were simple. Dean remembered them in the next two. The first, he had transformed into a merman and he had to kiss Castiel to stop the curse. That was the quickest one they had completed. Dean initiated it, pulling Castiel closer whilst they were on a boat and kissing him lightly. Castiel had enjoyed it. The next, Dean was unconscious again and Castiel had to slay a dragon. Without his powers it was hard. But him and Sam soon realised that they couldn't be burnt from the dragon, the curse was protecting them from it. They killed the beast and Castiel ran up the tower and kissed Dean, forcing them into another reality. 

 

"Okay, last one." Sam said to Gabriel. "Seriously, I don't think we can do anymore. Also, make Dean remember who he is, if he doesn't there is no point." Gabriel smiled and nodded. 

"Who would have known that a Winchester could have such a great sense of humour, huh?"

"Shut up." Sam playfully pushed Gabriel. 

 

Dean woke up locked in a tower. This must be Rapunzel, he thought. He ran to the edge of the tower and saw Castiel looking up at him. "I don't have long hair!" Dean remembered that he hadn't shown Castiel this fairytale before so he must have been confused. 

"How do I get up?"

"Climb?" Dean wondered, "I don't really know. Can you?" Castiel managed to grip on a rock and pull himself up but it was too slow for Dean's interests and so he began to look for rope or anything to help pull him up. Dean pulled off the bedding and tied them together, hoping it would be long enough, as Castiel had already started to climb. He threw it off the edge and helped Castiel climb up it, careful that he came up into the tower. When Castiel climbed up, they stared awkwardly at each other. 

"Where's Sam?"

"Down here! I'd rather not see you guys make out so be quick!"

"Fuck you!" Dean called down, flipping Sam off. "If a witch starts to come up, let us know asshat!"

"A witch?"

"When we get back home I need to show you Rapunzel." Dean stated. 

"If we ever get back home."

"Speaking of, we are both here now and we know what we have to do." They stared at each other before looking away. "We have time to figure this whole thing out." Castiel nodded. They searched the room for any clues and Dean sighed, throwing himself on the bed. 

"This is some sick joke."

"It is."

"I mean, why are they so obsessed with me being a Disney Princess?" Both of them laughed. "And you-why are you always my Prince? They know I don't swing that way right?"

"You don't?"

"You know that Cas!" Dean sat up, "why did you think I did?" Castiel didn't answer. "Oh."

"I assumed, I am sorry." 

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't realise-"

"You have nothing you need to apologise for. It was my mistake." Castiel slumped against a wall. 

"Cas-wait." Dean walked towards him. "It's not that I- I mean I-ugh." Dena rubbed his hands against his face. "Look, when I was younger, it was hard for-" Dean sighed. "My dad didn't like people who were gay."

"I see."

"So neither did I." Dean admitted, "He was my dad, you know? I always assumed he was right? I never thought twice about it until I met this hunter guy, Fred. He, uh, came on to me when I was sixteen. My dad freaked out, as he would always do. I thought it was because the guy was like so fucking old but it wasn't that. I lost my virginity that day. A girl named Cassie."

"Did you like Fred?"

"Not really, he was kinda creepy. But it made me think. Dad wouldn't have freaked out like that if it wasn't a guy." Castiel nodded at this, turning his head to look at Dean. They were closer now. Dean was looking away but subtly leaning towards Castiel. "I never talked to guys because of that. I didn't want my dad to hate me."

"I understand."

"When you pulled me out of hell." Dean continued. "I felt like a pull towards you? I know now it was because you imprinted on me, to pull me out." Dean sighed, throwing his head back against the wall and looking up. "It really freaked me out, Cas. It was two years after my dad died and I was so scared that-" Dean sat back nearly crying. "I thought I came back gay. I know that's not how it works but I really-"

"Dean-"

"Look, I have felt-" Dean stopped himself. 

"Me too." They both looked at each other now. Dean watched Castiel's eyes flick from his lips to his eyes. "Dean, I have always felt that way about you. I rebelled against my family for you, I killed brothers and sisters for you. I would do anything for you." Dean swallowed deeply. "I love you, Dean." Dean turned his head away sharply and Castiel felt a pang of rejection, he moved away slightly. Dean mumbled something. "What?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" Castiel growled, he turned Dean's head towards him. "Because you are beautiful. Your soul is beautiful. Your need to put others above yourself. Your jokes that I never understood before. Your patience with me when you taught me the references you use. The food you made me when I was human. The-" Dean leant forwards and kissed Castiel, stopping him from speaking. 

They were transported into the bunker and Castiel and Dean were rested on Dean's bed. "You kissed me."

"Yes."

"Does this mean?"

"It will take me a while to say it Cas. But, yes." Castiel smiled, watching Dean stand up. "I'm going to check on Sam." Castiel nodded and stayed where he was. Dean walked slowly to Sam's room, opening it to reveal his brother. 

"So? What did you guys do?"

"Don't play stupid with me Sam. You chose that case. It wasn't witches was it?" Sam smiled, shaking his head. "You know pretending he was dead is a pretty sick joke to play, especially to his brother."

"I know. I'm sorry. I promise I didn't know until halfway through the first Fairytale, I had just seen the step-mum when-" Dean looked at him disapprovingly. "It was the only way for it to work."

"Jesus, Sam." Dean rubbed at his eyes. "How long did you-"

"It's obvious, Dean." Sam sighed, "Anyone can spot it." Dean let out a small laugh at this.

"And you don't-?"

"Do I look like someone who would hate you for liking men?" Dean shook his his head, Sam walked to Dean and the two brothers hugged. 

"Where is the asshole now?" Dean asked Sam, clearly about Gabriel. 

"Probably talking to Cas."

"I'm going to get you back, jerk."

"Whatever, bitch."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have written something that is kinda fluffy? So I apologise if you completely hate it. I am open to constructive criticism and so KUDOS and COMMENTS will be much appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you do actually enjoy it!
> 
> I have other FICS also if you are interested!!


End file.
